ALTER EGO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Después de su acto como Jack el Destripador, Grell obtiene la misericordia de sus superiores, sin embargo, ahora debe tomar terapia psicológica, ¿a caso el pelirrojo es una víctima más? Trastorno de doble personalidad: dos personas viviendo en un sólo cuerpo, en ocasiones se presenta a el bueno y el malo. El cerebro trata de protegerse creando una realidad alterna a los traumas v
1. VÍCTIMA O VICTIMARIO

"EL SHINIGAMI DESTRIPADOR"

—Señor, el agente Sutcliff no se ve muy bien— dice con preocupaciòn uno de los shinigamis que acompañan a William tras salvar a Grell de Sebastian.

—Levántate— ordenò William.

—No puedo— llorò Grell — ayùdame Will, de verdad, ese estùpido demonio...

La ceja de William se crispò, estaba harto de este ridìculo show —deja de fingir y ponte de pie— repitiò para acto seguido tomar a Grell por el antebrazo y obligarlo a levantarse.

—No puedo, Will, en verdad estoy herido, Will...—Grell fue silenciado de un golpe en la mejilla, la parca guardò silencio y acariciò su rostro maltrecho, sinembargo, no se moviò, permaneciò sentado en el suelo.

—Tù, ayudalo— el gerente señalò a uno de sus subordinados, el cual de inmediato obedeciò, tomò a Grell en brazos y enseguida partieron a su mundo.

...

—Gracias Will.

—Guarda silencio Sutcliff.

—Me salvaste, yo sabìa que me buscarìas— Grell abrazò a William y recargò su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste.

—Grell Sutcliff, no saldràs exento de esta— de inmediato William intentò alejarlo, estaba furioso y no tenìa ànimos de escuchar los pretextos de Grell.

—Tenìa tanto miedo, me hiciste mucha falta todo este tiempo Will— Grell tomò a William por el rostro.

—Rompiste las reglas, van a ejecutarte— dijo en tono bajo.

—Me ayudaràs ¿verdad? Por favor Will, no permitas que me hagan daño. —dijo con mirada suplicante.

—Torturaste a esas mujeres.

—No, déjame explicarte.

—Vi tu libro Grell...

—Tengo miedo— una làgrima rodò por su mejilla.

—Debo irme— William dio la media vuelta, estaba dispuesto a irse, pronto llegarìan los guardias por Grell y èl aùn tenìa asuntos por resolver.

—Will, por favor, por favor. ¡No me dejes aquí Will!— suplicó la parca roja quien trataba de bajar de la camilla en la enfermería, su rostro está hinchado de tanto llorar, además de los golpes que ha recibido esta noche, Grell se aferró a las solapas del saco del supervisor Spears, sus manos tiemblan en desesperación —Por favor—murmura nuevamente.

—Cállate, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por tu negligencia— reprocha William.

—¡Supervisor!— saluda un médico.

—¡Othello!~— Grell canturrea con emoción al ver a su amigo, de repente su actitud aprensiva desaparece.

—Tranquila Grell, ahora déjame revisarte, estas heridas en tu rostro son terribles, ¿quien te hizo esto?— preguntó el médico.

—Estamos esperando al médico del despacho— informa William con desconfianza de permitir al amigo de Grell revisarle.

—Oh, si. Bueno, ya sabes, los ancianos del tribunal me enviaron de inmediato para calificar el estado de Grell, la noticia de su regreso se esparció como pólvora— dijo sonriente. —De hecho, quieren verte en este instante William— En ese momento, William apretó los puños y abandonó la enfermería, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Grell.

— Bien ¿Y què ocurriò? ¿Còmo es que mi querida Grell terminò asì?

—Bueno, fue una terrible batalla contra un demonio— explicó el pelirrojo.

—Oh Grell pero tu eres la màs poderosa— Othello dijo con preocupación y continuó auscultando a la parca, tomando nota de cada hueso roto.

—...Pero cuando Will llegó en mi auxilio, sé que fue un accidente pero... —Grell tragó saliva, esto sería difícil, pero estaba molesto, William aterrizò sobre su cabeza apropòsito.

—¿Què tienes tù que ver con el caso de Jack el Desripador?— le interrumpiò Othello.

—Oh, veras...—Grell contò su verciòn de los hechos, una tràgica historia.

...

Semanas habían pasado desde el juicio de Grell, la parca había sido exonerada, bajo la promesa de reivindicarse y asistir a terapia.

—El lidiar con la muerte a diario no es fácil, comprendemos que en ocasiones los oficiales de campo, pueden llegar a "romperse" emocionalmente —dice con voz calma uno de los ancianos a cargo del caso de Jack el Destripador. —Hemos decidido que el agente de nombre Grell Sutcliff deberá asistir a terapia psicológica, para ayudarle con su lamentable condición.

—¿Terapia?— William dice algo incrédulo.

—Así es supervisor Spears, el primer estudio realizado señala que su subordinado padece de inestabilidad emocional y estrés post traumático. Queremos evitar que estos casos se repitan en otros empleados y lograr así mismo ayudar al oficial Grell Sutcliff, es un buen elemento.

—Honestamente— dice con molestia y enarca una ceja, lo que le faltaba, primero Grell se desaparece por tiempo indefinido y cuando finalmente lo encuentra, nuevamente va a ausentarse para tomar terapia.

—El diagnóstico médico del forense determinó que el agente Sutcliff presentaba múltiples heridas en la cabeza, algunas de ellas de mucho tiempo atrás, Grell Sutcliff no quiso revelar la causa de estas, ¿usted conoce su origen? gerente Spears.

—No— dijo secamente, aunque era consciente de ser el autor de cada fractura —Grell Sutcliff suele ser un ser irracional y voluble, acostumbra estar metido en problemas.

—Bien— suspirò cansado el hombre mayor, confío en su buen juicio para darle pronta solución a estos terribles acontecimientos gerente Spears — el mayor le dió la mano a William, el moro meditó un poco, nunca le gustó el contacto físico.

—Hasta pronto señor— William hizo un reverencia y se retiró de la oficina, el anciano se quedó segundos con la mano extendida y finalmente la regresó a un costado de su cuerpo y sonrió hipócritamente.

* * *

 _ **Siiiiii, tenía unas enormes ganas de incluir a Othello desde hace mucho y puesto que es forense, me pareció la oportunidad ideal para integrarlo en el caso de Jack el Destripador. Othello usa pronombres femeninos para Grell, pues hemos visto que siempre se refiere de forma afectuosa hacia el pelirrojo.**_

 _ **Aún quiero incluir a Sascha y a Rudgar pero creo que eso será en otra ocasión.**_


	2. TERAPIA

Cuentan que de buenas intenciones, está empedrado el camino al infierno y toda buena acción tiene su castigo. Matar es un pecado, pero ¿se puede juzgar igualmente a un hombre que asesina para robar por avaricia que a un hombre que mata en defensa propia?

Somos lo que aprendimos de niños, la forma en que fuimos educados desde la infancia, el reflejo de nuestros padres, aunque existen sus excepciones en ocasiones; las malas semillas se enraizan con fuerza y es imposible erradicar esas malas hierbas, siempre vuelven a crecer.

—¿Grell Sutcliff?— pregunta un hombre vestido de blanco. El shinigami pequeño asiente con la cabeza sin alzar la mirada, el médico sonríe y le permite la entrada al consultorio. El hombre analiza a Grell con la mirada, le observa de pies a cabeza y de inmediato abra la carpeta con el expediente del shinigami, no coincide. Frente a él se presenta un hombre menudo de cabellos castaños, temeroso cual ratón, la fotografía del archivo presenta un pelirrojo de mirada desafiante.

—Fue una etapa difícil— murmura Grell.

—¿Perdón?

—La academia, la fotografía, no somos el mismo.

—Cuéntame más Grell— dijo sonriente el psiquiatra y le invitó a tomar asiento —¿quienes no son el mismo?

—Él y yo, de verdad trato de ser bueno, pero vienen a mi mente las burlas y los recuerdos...

Poco más de un mes ha pasado desde el inicio de las terapias de Grell, día con día el antiguo mayordomo de madame Red revela detalles de su infancia, pero mantiene bien resguardados los motivos que le orillaron a matar a las prostitutas.

...

—Honestamente— dice William entre dientes mientras avanza a paso firme por los pasillos directo al consultorio donde Grell está "perdiendo el tiempo" si alguien conoce al pelirrojo, ese es William y no le permitirá desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con estúpidas terapias. Le pondría fin a este espectáculo barato, Spears llamó enérgicamente a la puerta.

—Supervisor— le saluda el doctor, aunque se muestra algo desconcertado por la visita.

—Grell Sutcliff — William avanza hasta el castaño y le toma por el brazo para arrastrarlo fue de la habitación.

—¡Will!— chilló Grell y forcejeó para soltarse, William no cedió.

—No Will, por favor— suplicó la parca y se arrodilló com,o pidiendo clemencia.

—Grell— de inmediato el médico corre en auxilio del pequeño segador y le abraza protectoramente, William se tensa de inmediato "que poco profesional"

—Señor William, por favor, no puede venir a interrumpir la terapia, esto es muy importante para su subordinado, estamos progresando— le reprochó el hombre de blanco.

Grell mira con horror a su jefe y rompe en llanto, el contrario le ofrece un pañuelo, el ex pelirrojo lo toma y limpia su nariz, los hipos son casi incontrolables, un cálido abrazo le rodea. Bajo el trozo de papel blanco, unos dientes afilados se ocultan en una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa burlona.

William les observa incrédulo, este no es el Grell Sutcliff que él conoce, no, tiene que estar fingiendo. Muy desconcertado, William se dispone a salir de aquella oficina, pero no se irá solo —La sesión ha terminado, Grell Sutcliff presentate en mi oficina ahora— Spears esperó al pelirrojo tras la puerta del consultorio, Grell se despidió muy avergonzado de su médico pero obedeció de inmediato.

—¿A qué estás jugando? — masculla William.

—¿A qué te refieres cariño?

—Tu disfraz

—No es un disfraz, este soy yo— dice en un puchero— pensé que te gustaría, algo menos escandaloso. Tal vez — se encoge de hombros, ya una vez alejados del psiquiatra, Grell retomó sus colores llamativos.

—Mañana será tu última sesión Grell— dijo William con voz monótona — También, yo partiré por unos días. No lo arruines, debes presentarte con los ancianos, en la fecha marcada para revocar tu castigo.

—Gracias Will, gracias, gracias — Grell le abrazó con entusiasmo— estoy tan aburrido.

...

—¿Ha firmado mi alta? — preguntó Grell algo ansioso?

—Así es Grell, estoy muy satisfecho con el tiempo que pasamos juntos, creo que progresamos bastante y tus superiores han aprobado que regreses a tus funciones normales, pero recuerda, siempre que sientas que puedes recaer, no dudes en venir a visitarme.

—Doctor, en todo este tiempo, no me preguntó cómo es que las maté— dijo con picardía.

—Grell, yo sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte y descubrir que detonó esta crisis, no quiero que recuerdes esos malos momentos, no es necesario revivirlos yo ...

—Es una pena, esta es la última vez que nos veremos— Grell agachó la mirada. El médico tomó a Grell por los hombros suavemente para tratar de animarlo, el pelirrojo le miró a los ojos y sonrió para despues abrazarlo y rodearlo, para quedar detrás suyo. — fueron tantas, todas y cada una de ellas de forma distinta, obras de arte únicas. Pinté sus labios con el rojo de sus entrañas— Grell susurró a su oído, la piel del médico se erizó.

—Grell...— dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Mi hermosa señora, las abría "vivas". Aún recuerdo sus gritos de arrepentimiento, pero dígame, ¿acaso no es justicia?, ellas mataban a seres indefensos— el pelirrojo acarició el bajo vientre del hombre frente a él. — la sangre corría por sus gargantas a chorros — soltó una risita jubilosa y besó la mejilla de su oyente para decir adiós para siempre.

...

—Grell, Grell— llamó William, mientras agitaba al pelirrojo que yacía dormido a su lado, la parca roja se había estado quejando toda la noche.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó Grell y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas discretamente, esperando que William no le viera. — tuve un mal sueño, no quise despertarte.

—Vuelve a dormir— ordenó William quien se recostó de nuevo, Grell permaneció sentado un rato más.

 _Era muy pequeño aún, recién había llegado a vivir con su tío, su madre no estaba muy satisfecha con aquella situación, pero el hermano de su padre insistió demasiado hasta que aceptaron._

 _Grell escuchó gritos aquella madrugada, eran su padre y tío, el niño siguió las voces hasta llegar a la caballeriza, ahí entre las penumbras, dos siluetas forcejeaban y de repente, un disparo, el cuerpo de su padre cayó convulso de dolor y su tío no hizo nada para ayudarlo, lo dejó agonizar hasta la muerte, una vez el cuerpo inerte , su tío lo pateó para comprobar que estuviese muerto y se alejó. Los pasos se acercaron hasta el pequeño pelirrojo._

 _—Tú no has visto nada mocoso idiota— amenazó el hombre y tiró con fuerza de los cortos cabellos carmesí. Grell quedó en shock, ese hombre había prometido cuidar de su familia y les había traicionado, esa escena quedaría marcada para siempre en los recuerdos de Grell._

 _..._

—Tengo miedo— dijo Grell y abrazó a William, el mayor, aunque adormilado, correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

 _Fue más corto de lo que esperaba, pero espero que les gustara. Gracias a todos por leer mis necedades. Por favor, diganme que les gustaría leer, necesito inspiración, ayudenme XD._


End file.
